1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for controlling the acceleration, not the speed, of vehicles in particular cars and trucks. By so controlling the acceleration capability the present device will provide a biofeedback-type control thereof which will substantially enhance gas mileage by preventing jack-rabbit starts and other high accelerating operations of motor vehicles.
With the high costs of vehicle fuels currently marketed a device which continually reminds the vehicle operator to minimize acceleration to minimize gas consumption is desirable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices are directed particularly to govern throttle operation of motor vehicles. Most of these devices are directed to limiting speed rather than only limiting acceleration. The present invention provides a novel means of limiting acceleration only while not limiting overall speed while at the same time providing a safety valve to allow instant overriding of the acceleration control device to allow for emergency accelerating conditions which might occur.